Espejos
by bluephoenix669
Summary: Ciel Phantomhive aborrecía los espejos, porque en ellos se mostraba algo más allá de su reflejo. HorrorFic! SxC


_**Título: Espejo.**_

_**Categoría: Horror, Tragedia.**_

_**Advertencia: Gore, escenas sangrientas, sufrimiento de personaje, non-con, contenido sexual implícito.**_

**_Notas: Dedicado a Lady Broken Doll, quién junto con un sueño, hicieron posible algo como ésto. Advierto del contenido intenso de este fanfic, por favor abstenerse de leer si se es sensible a los temas dichos en la advertencia._**

* * *

><p>"Estoy solo y no hay nadie en este espejo…<p>

Estoy solo y no hay sombra en el suelo…

Estoy solo y no hay luz en las pupilas…"

(Fragmentos Jorge Luis Borges)

* * *

><p><em><strong>One-Shot<strong>_

Ciel Phantomhive aborrecía los espejos. ¿El motivo? No lo sabía.

_O en realidad se engañaba diciéndose a sí mismo que no lo sabía._

Era una reacción irracional y levemente excéntrica, la que tenía. Y si bien recordaba, era algo que en su niñez nunca había mostrado.

_Aunque bien, los primeros años de su infancia habían sido lo suficientemente placenteros como para pasar por alto semejante problema. Ciertamente, los mimos de sus adorados padres y la vida repleta de inmensa felicidad que había tenido habían contribuido a que su mente no se enfocase en tales cosas._

Pero ciertamente, los años y todo el conjunto de vivencias horribles y detestables que adornaban esos años habían contribuido a cambiarle. A volverle alguien distinto; a tornar su alma en algo transfigurado por el odio y la venganza.

Esa alma suya tan volátil, que descansaba en ese cuerpo suyo tan frágil.

Y junto con sus cambios, vino esa revelación de su aborrecimiento hacia aquellos artilugios de cristal. No sabía en realidad el momento exacto en el que había comenzado a odiarlos, pero ciertamente sabía que todo había comenzado luego del nefasto incidente que había vivido hacía más de cinco años.

Desde que había puesto los pies en su mansión, acompañado de aquel _ser _vestido de negro impoluto, la realización de su fobia se había hecho presente.

Primero, había comenzado como algo simple. Una mirada en la superficie lisa del espejo de su cuarto. Una rápida mirada… seguida por un incontrolable apremio; seguida por un puño extendido rompiendo la perfecta superficie cristalina.

Esa primera vez, a su mente no acudió explicación lógica por lo sucedido. Así que, demasiado confundido y lleno de una inexplicable sensación de ansiedad que apretaba su pecho, prefirió quedarse tranquilamente plantado en el medio de su habitación, notando como Sebastián entraba, observaba la escena y sin dudar un segundo se arrodillaba ante él para curar su mano rota, por la cual escapan hileras interminables de sangre que manchaban horriblemente la costosa alfombra persa.

_Aunque más que el dolor de su mano destrozada, o la expresión cruelmente divertida que se escondía tras los intensos ojos de Sebastián; Ciel nunca pudo olvidar la corriente de intensa repulsión que había recorrido su cuerpo en el instante en el que había vuelto la vista hacia los pedazos de espejo que yacían regados por el suelo… y había visto su imagen multiplicada cien veces en ellos._

De ahí en adelante, había ordenado destruir todo espejo en la mansión. Para mirarse, utilizaba láminas de metal especialmente diseñadas, y cada vez que Lizzy o alguien se atrevía a regalarle uno de esos artilugios, lo rompía sin rechistar o mandaba a sus sirvientes a destruirlo y echar los pedazos en algún lugar lejos de su presencia.

Cuando tenía la desdicha de encontrarse con algún espejo, ya fuese en la casa de algún Conde o Condesa, en las calles o en alguna tienda; Ciel tendía a ignorarlo. Volteaba su rostro, se alejaba del artilugio, o simplemente si su humor se hallaba ya fastidiado, se largaba del lugar.

_Porque el aborrecimiento era tal, que Ciel no sabía lo que hubiese sido capaz de hacer si se encontraba frente a frente con uno._

_Aunque ¿A quién engañaba? Él sabía perfectamente que no era aborrecimiento lo que sentía hacia esos objetos inanimados, si no simplemente… miedo._

_Un miedo intenso a ver las cosas que tanto había luchado por ocultar… Una fobia horrible de verse a sí mismo, y confirmar con ello algo que aún no estaba dispuesto a aceptar._

_Terror a recordar algo que por tanto tiempo… había deseado olvidar._

Una vez, tan sólo una vez, Sebastián se había atrevido a indagar sobre el porqué de su catoptrofobia, todo mientras le servía el té de media tarde en su despacho. Y lo había preguntado con esa voz suya profunda y venenosa, su rostro portando una sonrisa en cuyas profundidades se adivinaba una juguetona crueldad; sus rojos ojos mirándole fijamente, refulgiendo macabramente… con ese brillo que denotaba la intensidad de su poder; arrastrándole a la suposición de que, sin importar lo que dijese… él sabría la verdad.

Porque esos ojos eran capaces de infiltrarse en su alma… y arrancarla en pedazos, hasta llegar a sus secretos más profundos y desvelarlos a su antojo, como si de un libro abierto se tratase.

Ciel lo sabía. Pero no por ello se amedrentaba.

- Eso a ti no te importa, Sebastián.- Le había contestado, viendo como su mayordomo permanecía con su habitual sonrisa emplastada en sus labios… sus ojos mostrando un brillo peligroso.

- Lamento si le he incomodado, joven amo.- Musitó plácidamente, haciendo una elegante reverencia; sus rojos ojos jamás apartándose de él.

El jovencito sabía que en realidad, Sebastián no lo lamentaba en absoluto. Pero ya estaba acostumbrado a ese tipo de cosas.

Ciel había aprendido a acostumbrarse a ese demonio abominable que tenía bajo su mando. Ese ser que frente a él se mostraba disfrazado con el traje de alguien perfecto, pero cuyo interior sólo mostraba un monstruo aterrorizante.

Ese monstruo vestido con trajes de noche eterna; con sus serpientes venenosas transfiguradas en negras hebras de sedoso cabello; con su demoniaco rostro cincelado en la forma perfecta de un ser de misteriosa belleza; con su cuerpo corrompido bañado en la ilusión de perfección…

… sus labios contorneados dibujando en sus comisuras maldiciones invisibles. Sus ojos carmesí destellantes; refulgiendo gracias a la sangre de cientos de cuerpos apilados en sus grotescas memorias llenas de satisfacción, hambre y anhelo enfermizo de _más…_

… _más, más. Siempre más. Nunca era suficiente. Para aquellos labios adornados de hermosa maldad siempre era necesario más. _

Todo eso Ciel lo comprendía, porque era capaz de verlo, palparlo y sentirlo en cada respiración que Sebastián profería, en cada palabra que de sus labios salía, en cada fulgor que por sus ojos de perdición se mostraba.

_Era capaz de verle deseándole. Deseando siempre más de él. Más de su sangre, más de su dolor, más de las manchas de impureza que teñían la inocencia de su alma; más…_

_Insaciable. Depredador. Moviéndose como aire a su alrededor; adentrándose en sus sueños y haciéndolos pedazos. Tomando sus memorias y transfigurándolas a su antojo. En sus manos su corazón palpitante; apretando… haciéndole sangrar con el cruel látigo de su indiferencia y su crueldad enmascarada en palabras de afecto y preocupación._

Por esas y por muchas otras razones, Ciel nunca contestó la interrogante de Sebastián. Porque muy en el fondo temía darle a ese demonio otra arma con la cual destruirle, con la cual someterle.

Y en su distorsionada fantasía, Ciel Phantomhive se sentía seguro. Porque los espejos de su mansión habían sido destruidos y porque, con los años, había logrado cierto autocontrol sobre sus emociones cada vez que irremediable y nefastamente se encontraba con uno de ellos.

Ya no corría como cuando era un niño. Ya no se escondía, ni se tensaba de horror y espanto cada vez que se veía cara a cara con uno de esos objetos de cristal.

Pero aún a pesar de la fuerza que en esos trece años había logrado acumular… aún no podía evitar sentir ese horrible sentimiento, esa mezcla de repulsión y terror que se formaba en su pecho, y que cursaba junto con su sangre, recorriendo todo su cuerpo y congelándole hasta los huesos.

_Porque era horrible lo que veía. Tan horrible en su mísera tristeza… Tanto que era insoportable verlo por más de un segundo._

Pero en su hermosa y retorcida ilusión, los espejos no existían. Y a nada temía, porque su corazón estaba hecho de metal y era impenetrable.

No temía. Ningún espejo le seguía. Nadie comprendía el porqué de su fobia, y eso estaba bien. Porque al no comprender, no preguntarían. Y si nadie preguntaba, nadie sabría.

_Y si nadie sabía… él podía vivir en paz._

Era por ese pensamiento, que cada noche era capaz de conciliar el sueño. Porque dentro de su mundo pintado con el barniz de sus deseos e ilusiones, el miedo no existía. Y era él… sólo él.

_Sólo él… en su mundo de fantasía._

Pero lo que nunca comprendió fue que en realidad, sus sueños no eran suyos, si no de alguien más. Y que la tranquila paz que siempre había experimentado, era producto de un artificio creado para engañar, para amansarle y volverle confiado.

_Para enseñarle a creer en algo. Aún cuando ese algo era algo intangible… como lo son todos los deseos de las almas vivientes._

Y era algo cruel. Injusto, se podría decir. Porque ¿Qué había hecho él para merecer algo como eso?

_¿Tan maldito estaba… que ni siquiera podía soñar con tener deseos y un mundo en el que pudiese sentirse seguro?_

Pero él lo entendía. Porque el dueño de sus sueños se encargaba de recordárselo cada noche con sus susurros cargados de dulce veneno y de imprimirlo en su cuerpo, con las torturas invisibles de sus salvajes deseos.

Y ahí estaba, como siempre en la oscuridad. Rodeado de negro por todos lados, plantado sobre sus pies y erguido orgullosamente. Tan acostumbrado se hallaba…

… _pronto empezarían los gritos. Pronto comenzarían las manos a subir por su cuerpo; las lenguas a lamerle, los labios a morderle; las bocas a susurrarle maldiciones en los oídos._

_Pronto aparecerían las risas burlándose; los cánticos satánicos comenzarían a murmurarse; las manos le recorrerían con mayor fiereza… tratando de romperle con la asquerosa sensación de sus toques._

Pero esta vez, los gritos no llegaron, ni las risas, ni las manos. Tan sólo era él, de pie en esa oscuridad… el silencio componiendo en sí mismo una tonada aterradora.

No comprendía, confundido se sentía ante el drástico cambio que había tomado ese acontecimiento que todas las noches sucedía sin falta. Así que, sin esperar más, comenzó a moverse…

… y no dio tres pasos, cuando sintió como chocaba aparatosamente contra una superficie fría y lisa; su frente y su rostro palpitando levemente ante el súbito e indeseable golpetazo. Por instinto, sus manos se alzaron y se posaron sobre la superficie en busca de estabilidad; las yemas de sus dedos percibiendo la superficie perfectamente lisa y helada en la cual su toque resbalaba.

_Y al sentirla, algo en su pecho se apretó grotescamente. Porque él conocía esa sensación… la conocía perfectamente._

Se alejó de inmediato, dando pasos hacia atrás, completamente aterrado. Y al hacerlo, su espalda chocó nuevamente con otra de esas superficies… un grito escapando de su boca en el instante en el que sintió el toque de aquella fría materia.

Se paralizó, su espalda separándose lo suficiente para no ser tocado, pero sin moverse un centímetro. Su respiración errática era lo único que le acompañaba en esa oscuridad, el único sonido que era capaz de escuchar.

Y se encontró rogando en silencio que esa oscuridad permaneciese sobre su visión; que nublase sus sentidos hasta tal extremo que fuese incapaz de ver nada, ni sentir nada, ni escuchar nada.

_Porque ¡Oh! ¡Qué horrible se sentía en esos momentos! Qué silencioso terror… Qué sensación intensa de desamparo y de repulsión sentía recorrer su cuerpo._

_Su sangre enfermándose y pudriéndose de desesperación._

Pero en realidad el destino nunca estaba a su favor. Y sus deseos jamás se tornaban realidades que él pudiese llamar propias.

_Todo siempre se hallaba de una forma u otra dándole la espalda; tramitando su infelicidad._

Y cuando la luz se hizo, sus ojos se miraron a sí mismos. Y lo único que fue capaz de ver, fue su rostro aterrorizado, pálido y deformado por la debilidad del miedo observándole a través de enormes espejos de cuerpo entero; desde todas direcciones, desde cada recoveco, multiplicado mil y una veces… formando muecas que en su distorsionada fantasía se reían.

… _riéndose de él. Burlándose de él. De su fealdad, de su impureza, de su deforme humanidad._

Gritó, porque era lo único que deseaba hacer en esos momentos. Gritó como alguien que con sus bramidos espera espantar sus demonios. Gritó como alguien cuyos gritos buscan otorgarle salvación en medio del infierno…

_Gritó como un niño asustado en busca de un pecho cálido, anhelante de tomar refugio entre un abrazo._

El abrazo nunca llegó. Él cayó, sus rodillas se hirieron; su orgullo tembló.

Sabía que debía luchar contra ello. Sabía que debía ponerse de pie y romper todos aquellos espejos que le rodeaban y le encerraban, para así deshacerse de las visiones nefastas de sí mismo que veía; sobre todo de aquella que frente a él se hallaba, aún de pie… con sus labios encorvados en una expresión sufriente.

Era ese su reflejo… y al mismo tiempo había algo tan grotesco en la forma en la que aquellos ojos suyos tan azules y enormes le miraban de vuelta. Como si todo el dolor del mundo se hubiese instalado en sus pupilas… como si en vez de ver su reflejo, estuviese viendo el rostro del sufrimiento humano, disfrazado con los trajes de su cuerpo y de su rostro.

Desvió la mirada, sus ojos cerrados, sus dientes apretándose para así deshacer los gritos aterrados que brotaban sin descanso. No deseaba ver… no deseaba escuchar.

_Pronto todo terminaría. Y él saldría de esa cámara de espejos a la cómoda realidad de su burbuja de oro y algodón._

_Pronto todo terminaría. Pronto, lo sabía. Lo necesitaba. Necesitaba saber que todo pronto acabaría._

Pero nada acababa, todo seguía igual: los espejos rodeándole, brillando suavemente gracias a una especie de etérea fuente de luz cuyo origen era imposible de localizar. Él tirado en el suelo, con su cuerpo tembloroso y sus irises destellantes con la visión de su otro yo, de sus otros rostros idénticos, mirándole a través de la infinidad de espejos, con distintas expresiones en sus silenciosas curvas de alabastro.

Y él desesperaba, porque todo se le antojaba demasiado aterrador y bizarro como para siquiera pelearlo. Desesperaba por el hecho de que sus nervios le traicionaban, por el hecho de que veía esos aparatos frente a él… por el hecho de que veía en esos crueles aparatos las cosas que desde un principio se había jurado evitar.

Y del mismo modo en el que el terror le consumía, también la rabia lo hacía. La rabia de saberse internamente humillado ante algo como eso: simples reflejos.

_Pero no… no eran simples reflejos. Lo sabía. Siempre lo había sabido, por eso el terror y las reverberaciones temblorosas en su cabeza._

Para él, era algo distorsionado, grotesco y cruel el ser sometido a ese escrutinio. Porque sentía como si su alma se hubiese dividido en docenas de pedazos y cada uno de ellos le estuviese observando.

_Juzgando… Siempre juzgando con ojos perfectos y llenos de rapaz encanto._

Él podía soportar las miradas reprobatorias, escandalizadas y asqueadas de otros humanos. Aún cuando era cierto que le afectaba, él podía con ello.

Pero era cruel… el verse a sí mismo tantas veces, y ver tantos rostros negativos observándole.

_Era como si sus otros yo no le aceptasen. Como si él mismo fuese incapaz de aceptarse._

Era algo patético… y tan triste. Tan deplorable en su tumultuosa verdad.

Alzó la mirada, enfocándose nuevamente en su reflejo que triste seguía observándole. Corrompido por el sufrimiento, inmóvil por el dolor… una estatua perfecta, esculpida a base de golpes contundentes, de tropiezos palpitantes, de desdichas y rechazos.

Él, creado con el mármol de las tumbas de sus seres amados. Él, moldeado y golpeado con el martillo y el cincel de guerras y tragedias. La sangre de su corazón destrozado sirviendo como brillo para sus curvas… la base donde sus pies descansaban elaborada con el polvo de los huesos de aquellos que una vez amó, odió… necesitó.

_Deseo tanto… salir de aquí._

Pero aún cuando lo deseara con la intensidad que lo deseaba, sabía perfectamente que de ahí, no saldría. Lo sabía por la expresión de dulce tristeza en el rostro de su reflejo, y por las caras distorsionadas de sus otros reflejos.

Sabía que había algo que le esperaba. Lo veía en su reflejo... Ahí, entre la oscuridad y las tinieblas, tomando formas distorsionadas tras su otro yo de triste niño… tras él mismo.

Le sintió, le vio. La oscuridad tomando forma, pero permaneciendo irreconocible; virutas de negra maldad navegando por su cuerpo como manos fantasmagóricas; atrapando sus cabellos, hileras que se asemejaban a tinta ébano solidificándose alrededor de sus brazos, rodeando su cintura; entrelazándose entre sus dedos, entre sus hebras de lacio cabello; bailando frente a sus ojos… el asomo de un rostro formándose momentáneamente en la negrura.

_Era como si la oscuridad tomase forma, un cuerpo… abrazándole y torturándole con la insidiosa y horrible sensación de sus caricias insufladas de veneno._

Manos, ahora eran manos; las veía trazando el borde de su camisa. Negras manos brillantes, hechas con tinieblas, salpicadas con lascivia.

Y trató de luchar, pero su cuerpo no respondía; una droga poderosa cursando por su sangre, infectando su sistema, rindiéndole indefenso a los pies de la bestia.

Una droga… llamada miedo.

Condenado se encontró; sus instintos gritando desaforados; su mente incontrolable en su tembloroso debate.

_Cuánto… cuánto odiaba lo que le estaba pasando. Él no deseaba esto… el horror de lo que estaba sucediendo le paralizaba._

Elevó su cabeza y vio sus reflejos perfectamente; todos ellos en el suelo como él, rodeados por la bestia, como él… con rostros perdidos, como él.

Y se dedicó a sólo ver el espejo frente a él, obligando a su mente a enfocarse en ello aún cuando aquella mano y aquel cuerpo cuyo rostro se escondía tras infinito negro seguía tomándole, acariciándole, rompiéndole e hiriéndole.

Trataba de no sentir, sólo de ver. Y su mente se enfocaba en su reflejo en aquel enorme espejo, su cerebro analizando todo, viendo todo, como alguien que mira un espectáculo desde la distancia… viéndolo, pero no siendo partícipe.

_Aún cuando sabía que, por más que lo negase, él era el actor principal._

Vio las manos, los dedos negros hechos de tinta y las uñas largas creadas con ónice mientras descendían por su cuello, mientras subían por su estómago; rasgando su camisa, exponiendo su vergüenza.

Vio un rostro brillante y negro; carente de ojos, carente de boca, nariz, orejas… carente de todo aquello que le hacía alguien. Vio ese rostro frotándose contra su yugular, sus uñas de piedras preciosas rasgando su piel… la sangre brotando suavemente.

_Quería gritar, pero su voz no salía. Oh, qué asco sentía. Qué repulsión… Qué dolor. _

_Él no quería… ¡Oh, por todos los cielos, él no quería! ¿Por qué, por qué él?_

_Era como aquella vez, en su niñez… en aquel santuario, con aquellos monstruos humanos sobre él, bajo él, entre él, dentro de él; torturándole, azotándole, usándole… mancillándole sin piedad._

_¡No de nuevo! ¡No de nuevo… por favor!_

Pero nada podía hacer… todo era como aquella vez. O no, era peor.

Porque además de sentirlo, lo veía. Reflejado en esos cientos de espejos que frente a él se mostraban; que le mostraban en el suelo, su cuerpo siendo tocado; su cuerpo desnudo y yaciendo sobre su base de polvo de huesos humanos mientras sobre él una figura sin rostro le torturaba; sus uñas descendiendo y rasgando sin piedad; su faz sin humanidad acariciándole con lenta crueldad; su cuerpo hecho de tinta y oscuridad abusando de él, penetrando en su sagrada coraza; en su cuerpo resquebrajado, en su burbuja de oro y algodón.

_Y el gritó… su alma gritó porque su cuerpo no podía. Su alma sangró de dolor como su cuerpo lo hacía. El anhelo de morir se instaló en su mente… morir y salir de ese infierno._

_Oh… ¿Por qué? ¡No quería! ¡Por favor, no!_

Y en el suelo, su rostro se inclinó lo suficiente para ver su reflejo. Y más de una docena de ojos heterocromos le devolvieron la mirada; todos impregnados de dolor… de todos brotando lágrimas silenciosas mientras las docenas de reflejos se movían al ritmo asqueroso de su cuerpo siendo salvajemente poseído.

_Era… como si él y todas sus vidas pasadas y futuras estuviesen siendo violadas brutalmente por un monstruo sin rostro. Éste asegurándose con cada embestida, con cada gota de sangre, con cada lágrima, que su cuerpo quedase lo suficientemente mancillado como para no ser puro jamás._

_¡Oh, cuánto deseaba que todo acabase! Que un rayo le fulminase, que una daga perforase su corazón, que todo acabase, que todo acabase…_

_No creía poder soportar tanto dolor… tanta humillación. Tanto asco, rencor… tanto odio y terror._

Siguió llorando en silencio mientras la figura distorsionada y horrenda se saciaba con su cuerpo roto y maltrecho; hecho un pequeño muñeco de porcelana, roto y cortado, ultrajado y dañado… eso era.

_Eso sería siempre… aún cuando reencarnase mil veces, o ninguna. Siempre sería un hermoso y triste muñeco de porcelana rota._

_Era una lástima, una tristeza realmente. Él que tanto había soñado con redimirse, con ser feliz…_

… _sus sueños se destrozaban ahora frente a sus ojos, como los pedazos de cristal de los espejos que su mano muchas veces había destrozado._

_¿Y qué le quedaba? Tan sólo un cuerpo destrozado, débil y manchado. Un alma fría, triste y mancillada. Un corazón roto, cocido con hilos baratos, que se desprendía y colgaba precariamente con cada movimiento; que se destrozaba en otros pedazos más pequeños con cada desilusión._

Tembló cuando todo acabó, el frio azotando su piel… la figura obtusa y horripilante en su despliegue de negra deformidad recogiéndole con una súbita y cruel delicadeza, alzándole de entre la asquerosidad de fluidos y sangre; sus brazos de tinta y maldiciones rodeándole con fuerza; sus uñas de piedras preciosas colándose entre sus cabellos mientras aquella faz sin expresión ni rostro ni humanidad parecía mirarle aún a pesar de no tener ojos para hacerlo.

Pero él no respondía… demasiado hundido en la locura su mente se hallaba. Demasiado hundido en el horror, en las memorias, en el dolor; tanto que su mente no procesaba, su cuerpo no respondía y sus ojos no veían…

… _dos irises heterocromos sin vida._

La figura tomó su faz, lo alzó y le obligó a verle… a ver la negrura de su constitución carente de rostro. Sus irises disparejos observaron, como niño absorto que observa un pétalo de _sakura_ caer.

Y sus irises heterocromos vieron como en la superficie negra, algo semejante a una boca se abría… un agujero profundo y redondo, negro y horrible. Vieron a su vez como dos cortes se formaban en la parte superior, asemejando algo parecido a ojos y cómo éstos se abrían…

… _mostrando sólo rojo intenso salpicado de infierno._

Todo mientras aquel agujero parecía volverse más horrible, profundo y grotesco… emitiendo un ronco sonido; acercándose hasta posarse a meros centímetros de sus labios pálidos; abriéndose y succionando el aire golosamente…

… _succionando su alma ávidamente._

El agujero dejó de succionar de golpe, permaneciendo cerca… el aliento de azufre y crueldad llenando sus sentidos embotados y aterrados.

Y lenta, muy lentamente, el agujero pareció curvearse… una negra sonrisa torcida, horrible y sin labios que la adornasen mostrándose, todo mientras su aliento horrible cargaba, entre respiro y succión, una dulce y cruelmente sarcástica pregunta:

"Oh, ¿Por qué será que le tiene tanto miedo a los espejos, mi adorado Joven Amo?"

Y como única respuesta, un grito cargado de abominable terror brotó de su garganta… destrozando sus cuerdas vocales y acabando con su cordura.

_Por qué les temo… me pregunto. _

_De la misma forma en la que me pregunto, si esto en realidad es un sueño…_

… _o si verdaderamente ya estoy muerto y esto es el infierno._


End file.
